Dark Red Roses
by cutecrystal
Summary: Rosalie is finally PREGNANT and the family is overjoyed, until Bella's little girl disapears. Soon after eveyone begins to forget Renesmee other then Bella who grows jelous of Rosalie. What will happen to the sister and will they find Nessie? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Baby, you have such beautiful eyes. Mommy loves them but she loves you more!" I stroked the fine curly hair, which reached Renesmee's shoulders.

"Mommy, I love you too." She said then hugged me real tight.

Nessie was about the age of a 6 year old now. Through my eyes she was gorgeous, an angel from the skies. Her smile was exquisite and one of a kind.

"Mommy I'm hungry. " She tugged on my skirt towards the kitchen.

"Watch yourself my darling." I picked her off of the ground and spun her around.

The two very people in this world that I would never want to loose are, Renesmee and Edward. With them all the love in my life is complete.

I heard a load boom from the kitchen. I ran to find Nessie sitting flat on the ground and crying. Tears rolled down her eyes and blood dripped from her cut knee. It wasn't deep but I could see it hurt.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am." She tried to apologize.

"Shhhhh." I lifted her then placed Nessie gently on a chair.

I began to clean the broken glass up when Alice appeared from upstairs.

"What happened?" She glanced at Renesmee. "You poor thing, do you want to come with me upstairs and play with me and Rosie?" I could see her stiffen just a bit at the sight of blood, but it was Alice. Ms. Playful Alice who covers all her fears with a smile. On her way up, she took a tissue and tied it around Renesmee's knee. "There you go. All better."

"Thank you aunty Alice." I heard Nessie say.

"Oh and Bella I'll be down after ok?" Alice winked.

I nodded thanks.

The door creaked open and Edward along with Emmett and Jasper entered the house. They were gone out of the country for about a month trying to hunt down Katherine, a vampire whom is looking for Renesmee.

"Edward! Edward did you find her?" I began shaking his shoulders.

He sighed. This worried me, a lot more. I squeezed Edward as tears fell from my eyes onto his shirt.

"Bella, don't worry. Nothing will happen to our daughter. Just…keep her by our side all the time." Edward said hugging me back.

"He's right Bella." Emmett said.

I saw Alice come downstairs then freeze as soon as she noticed all our worry faces. "Oh no."

I ran to her crying and was able to say," is she ok? Renesmee!"

"Yes Bella. She's fine, Nessie is playing with Rosalie upstairs."

I went up the stairs in a hurry and pulled Nessie in my arms. "Baby… your ok!"

"Yes mommy. Rosie is so much fun." She giggled her soft laugh and began showing me what she did today. I smiled at her.

From the back of the room I heard a scream. It was hard to miss it.

"Help!" Rosalie shouted.

Quicker then you know it; Emmett was beside Rosalie holding on to her hands.

Rosalie was sitting on a corner crouched down and was in severe pain.

I ran to her with Renesmee in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella. My stomach hurts, please make it stop!" She pleaded.

I didn't know what to do so I stared at the whole family who by now was crowded around her too.

"It hurts! Like something's inside!" She squealed.

Carlisle was the first to take action. He touched her stomach softly and gasped.

"What's wrong Carlisle!" Emmett questioned.

"But how? This isn't possible. Carlisle are you sure what you're thinking?" I almost forgot Edward could read minds.

"But it is Edward. Rosalie must be pregnant. How would you explain the heart beats in her stomach of the child?" Carlisle answered in a very confused why.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Emmett grin in pleasure of becoming a father.

"But I don't understand how this could have happened. Unless when you were human an egg got fertilized and now finally, after so long, it's began to grow once more!" Carlisle words made sense. There was going to be hope for poor Rosalie who once thought she could never have a child. My eyes began to tear up in joy as I held my baby close.


	2. Happiness Within

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

RPOV

I was overjoyed at the hearing of the great news. Me finally a mother, this was the happiest moment in my entire life. Emmett leaned close and picked me up.

"How's my baby in there?" He asked.

I giggled at the thought of having a little youngster with me all the time. I kissed Emmett on the lips as he put me down on the bed.

"You know how happy I am? Emmett our family is now complete." I said.

The family stared as the two of us exchanged smiles. Then Alice came running up to me and hugged me real tight.

"I knew it. My visions were right. There will be another little boy here." She squealed.

"A boy? I'll teach him to be manly like moi." Emmett laughed.

Everyone chuckled along with him. That's when the pain began again. It filled my stomach and it hurt. Bella lend me a hand, which I squeezed way to tightly. She was a vampire though and couldn't have harmed her.

EPOV

I was happy for my sister and according to everyone's thoughts, they were to. I heard Esme think about decorating the baby's room and Alice think about playing with it. Renesmee was in my arms and her thoughts told me she was eager to see her new friend.

"Umm I have to put Renesmee to sleep now. Rosalie stay well ok?" Bella said and headed towards us. I pulled her towards me then rapped my free hand over her shoulder.

"Love you thirsty?" I asked.

"No it's ok. I'll go tomorrow when my Renesmee can come with me." She then smoothed Nessie's hair.

We were in our cabin and Nessie was already fast asleep in my arms. I placed her in her crib and sat down on the sofa. Bella sat down as well then put her head on my lap. I kissed her forehead.

"Edward I'm scared. Will you ever find her? My baby, Katherine has no right!" She was upset. Any mother would be it their child wanted because she can never have one. Rosalie used to be like that but wasn't ever this extreme. On our journey to find Katherine she left a note stuck to a tree. It wrote:

If the baby isn't handed to me in seven days I will come looking for her. I wont come to take her away but kill her in front of your very eyes. This is a promise, I swear

**Katherine**

I haven't told Bella about this yet. She would be too frightened and I don't want to worry her.

"It's ok. We will find her between seven days and rip her apart. Nothing should happen to our child." I reassured her.

She smiled at me and that's all I needed for a thank you.

But was I actually going to be able to find Katherine in seven days before she finds us?

EPOV

"Boom bow baby! I'm going to be a dad man." I shouted in excitement.

"Emmett I love you!" My love hugged me. I picked her off of the ground and gave her a romantic kiss on the lips. She liked it and to me it seamed like the baby did too.

"I think we should name is Junior Emmett."

"How about Lucas."

"What! What kind of name is Lucas, he should be named after is dad."

"What kid has the same name as his dad? Are you being an idiot?" She frowned.

"Ok fine we'll name it Luc…Lucas." Pretend to vomit in disquast.

Rosalie slapped my arm and as soon as she did that I picked her stomach. It wasn't that big yet but you could somewhat tell that there's a baby boy in it. She laughed and headed downstairs. I followed her as the smile on her face began to grown even wider.

Downstairs Jacob had come to play with Renesmee. She was on his back while he crouched down like a…wolf. The connection between them was large almost like a family. It hurt a little bit to see how much danger poor Nessie was in but happiness overcomes everything seeing the two together.

"Yo, heard the news!" Jacob said still in his playful position.

"Yea, I'm very happy. Wish us luck." I said.

"Yes always."

**Like it? Don't like it? Plzz review and let me know. Ill update sooner it you read and review :D**


	3. What's Going On?

KPOV

"That freaking baby! They didn't give it to me yet, and the countdown begins." I laughed to myself. Nathan, my sexy husband was beside me giggling over what I said aswell.

"Darling Katherine, calm down. You know if it's not ours we'll show them that it cant be theirs right?" He smirked.

"Of course, the death of their poor beloved little princess. Those Cullen fools! Doesn't even know how to respect authority." I hugged him around the waist while we kissed with passion.

Then we headed to go spy on the dupes. **Zoom. **Faster then anything, it felt good to be a vampire. On the way I picked up a little treat for all my hard work. The blood of the bunny dripped on my new white t-shirt.

"Ahhh."

We arrived to find Edward and his stupid sister, umm Alice standing waiting for us. She must have saw us coming. Future telling fagot.

"Hello Edward and you." I greeted.

"Yes hi." Alice replied.

A giggle snickered through my lips.

"She here? You know it's down to six days?"

"Yes and your not getting her."

"Ok! But don't expect her alive in six days."

"Yes! She will be dead meat!" Nathan interrupted.

"No you will!" Edward snarled.

He began charging after me, I ran faster then ever.

"Oooo to slow!" I mocked.

I turned around to see how far he was and next thing you know it, this big vampire pounces on top. His teeth dug into my skin trying to rip my neck off. I tried to defend myself but it was in deep and Alice held my hands down.

Nathan was pulling my legs trying to get me out, "What are you doing? Bite him, arrg!" I shouted at him.

He did as I told him to, right into Edwards arm. I heard a ripping sound and that idiot's hand went flying. I was able to kick Alice in the face, which made her back off. She tried to do something but I was much too strong for that tiny vampire.

"Nathan lets go!" I screamed and we zoomed off towards the woods where they wouldn't find us. Sweat escape once again.

EDPOV

My hand was on the other side of the feild. It didn't hurt but the pain off her escaping did. What was I going to tell Bella? What about Renesmee, she wasn't save at all. Nathan was like a beast and Katherine was so desperate she was a monster too.

"Edward are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm fine but she's gone." I sighed.

My hand began crawling back to me and it was the same as before. That's the benefit of being a vampire.

I heard Bella's voice from inside.

"Alice I have to go."

She nodded and I headed towards the cabin. There Bella stood with Renesmee in her arms and was complaining about not having spent enough time with her. I couldn't tell her that Katherine was here so I just said "sorry" and went inside.

"Edward where did you go?" She said.

"Just out."

"You could tell me if your having a uhh, affair. Well no don't tell me."

"Bella! You know I wouldn't!"

"I know but you never tell me when your out in a hurry."

"I have work." I kissed her then kissed Nessie on the forehead.

I could tell she was still suspicious but I couldn't tell her the truth could I? Together we headed towards the house where everyone stood worried. I knew that Alice told them what happened and also indicated not to let Bella know. Seeing everyone's expressions, nobody could not help but ask what's going on.

"Is everything alright? What's going on?" Bella looked confused and a bit frightened.


	4. Glimpse of the Moon

BPOV

Everyone had that worried look on their faces and that made be very concerned.

"Will someone tell me why everyone is so tense?" I shot Edward a glance then Alice see if any of them would speak.

"It's nothing love." Edward said in his most beautiful and melodic voice.

"No it's something! Alice why are you hiding behind Carlisle? Tell me someone."

"Bella its just the fact that the anniversary we were planning to create for Esme and Carlisle isn't going to work." Alice spilled out.

"Oh but we can always make it work." I was more relieved now. I laughed to myself thinking it was about Katherine. Then the soft feeling of Edwards's lips pushing agents mine's erased that thought. From the corner of my eyes I could see Renesmee make a face in disgust, which made me scoop her up and hug her real tight.

"Lets go, Nessie is getting tired." I whispered in Ed's ear.

The cabin was dark, from inside and out. I lay my baby on the bed while me and Edward stared at the moon from our open window. It glimpsed and for a very short while reminded me of my childhood. When I used to be Isabella Swan daughter of Charlie and Renee. We as a family used to look up at the moon and remember certain glorious moments in our lives. Now. Here. With my new family, whom I loved dearly, I stare up at the same moon.

"Bella isn't it wonderful. A full moon night beside the lady of my dreams." Edwards's words took me out of my daze.

I smiled, "yes its almost as dashing as you. But we can't compare because you're ahead by miles."

He leaned over smooched me on the lips then lifted me into his arms. I laughed a slight giggle and bit his ear. We were on the floor as I lifted his shirt off of him. His chest, just beautiful. Edward's hands went under my gown and that tickled a bit. We kissed for a long while...

That night many things happened but it was pleasurable. The feeling of Edward being my love not my husband came rushing through the moment, and once again it felt like we were in the past. On our bed. Having fun.

RPOV

Owww! The pain was too much to bare, so I clutched on to Emmett real tightly.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" He shouted.

"It's hurting, call Carlisle! Fast!" I screamed.

He shouted Carlisle's name several times, which was much too many for me to take. I yelled "Carlisle" so load he came rushing through the doors.

"Rose calm down." He said.

Esme was at his side looking like she was in action.

"Honey go get the blood!" Carlisle ordered to her.

Esme did what she was told and when she returned I snatched the cup and gulped it down. Ahhhh. Relieve.

"It was just hungry. Don't worry, Emmett let me know when that happens again." Then the two of them left us alone.

"You ok Rose?" Emmett said rubbing my belly.

"Yea, I thought…it was…I thought it was coming."

"Well we'll have to wait for that."

I cuddled real close to him as he wrapped his arms around me. We smiled at each other then talked through the night about how the baby is going to look, laugh, eat, and what colour it's eyes are going to be. But we mainly argued about the name, but everyone knows Lucas is a better name.

**Please review!! I need to know if what im writing is good or bad. This will help me a lot… :D **

**PS if you review i'll write more next time and post faster. THNX**


	5. Missing

BPOV

"Nessie, you hungry sweetums?" I asked my precious angel from heaven.  
"Yes yes!" She replied in the cutest way possible.

Me, Edward, and her headed for the forest where a feast of three would take place.

A reindeer lingered near as Edward dived towards it, snatching its head and displacing it from the rest of the body. The blood dripped, and my temptations grew. I could sense Renesmee becoming more and more impatient.

"Go ahead Nessie, dive in." I told her.

She then pranced her way to the reindeer and dug in. I followed with Edward and drank the delicious red drink, which was pure and perfect.

I was so into the goodness that Renesmee disappearing from my side was invisible.

I turned to face her direction and it shot me like a bullet.

"Renesmee!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Bella? Where is Renesmee." Edward said in a panicky voice.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago!" I was worried, and my hands were shaking tremendously.

"Shit! Nessie! Oh my fu…"

Before Edward could finish he sped towards the inner part of the forest. I was about to follow when my feet wouldn't move from the ground. I collapsed to the floor still thinking about Renesmee.

KPOV

"Oh what a pretty little girlpire." My voice almost croaked as I spoke.

The little devil began to cry as Nathan pinned it to the ground.

"Katherine she's being fussy, should I…" I didn't let him finish.

"No! Edward will be here, and that's when the fun begins." I laughed and Nathan joined.

The hero, aka, father of the little twerp appeared looking oh so brave.

"What took you so long to finally realize she was gone? Don't care about her much?" I smiled.

"Give Nessie back!" He shouted.

"Oh cant do that. It'll take too long to find such an opportunity to snatch her like this." I giggled.

"Katherine I will kill you!"

"Shhh, now you don't want to teach your daughter bad things. Oops, she is my daughter now right?"

"She can never be a monsters child!"

"But you're a monster too, don't regret it. We are both monsters."

"I had still 3 days to give her in. Why did you take her now?"

"I couldn't wait! Sorry Eddy but this was too perfect to pass. You were distracted, and Nessie wandered too me. Just wonderful!"

He paused looking a bit upset at my words. Before I could say anything else, he pounced at Nathan who held on to Renesmee.

Little girl shrieked as the two men were fighting. Crying, she walked away from the incident towards a tree.

I didn't bother to jump in because Nathan wasn't what I ever wanted. He was my slave, the one who thought of me as his queen. He always expected to become king one day, but that was never going to be possible, because I didn't care about him one bit. I had the child now, and it was time to leave unnecessary things.

I laughed to myself while picking Renesmee off of the ground. With my hand I covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream and distract Edward from the fight. Then it was just she and I, zooming through the forest.

My dream was to have a child, one that I can raise as my own. Then one day it will grow to love me and do what I want it to do.

Renesmee was perfect for the job. Beautiful and very young. Soon enough she would forget her to-good-to-eat-human family and love me. My dream was finally coming true.

We arrived at the cave where I spent most of my vampire lives.

"I want to go home!" Little girl screamed.

"This is home darling." I said back.

"No I want Alice, Rosy, Jaspa, Emma, and…ma…mommy and daddy." She broke into a loud cry. This irritated me.

"This is your home! I am your mom, got it!" I yelled.

This made her grow silent. She was scared, scared of me. Just how I like it.

"Now you will listen to your mom ok?"

"Oh…ok." She mumbled.

"That's a good girl, now want to try something?"

She nodded as a tear rolled from her eyes and on her cheek.

I got out a cup full of blood. Pure human blood, and gave it to her. Renesmee took it, as the smell of it was too good to ignore.

**Plz plz review everyone. Thanks for the advices :)**


	6. Unforgetable

"Renesmee! Baby…where are you." I shouted knowing there would be no use. I was on the ground feeling as if a large part of me was taken away. Why did this have to happen to me? I sobbed tearless sobs. Edward was gone and I didn't know if he would return. How was I going to spend the rest of eternity without my heart and my soul? Weakness kept me down, as if I would die but couldn't.

"Edward! Where are you? Is Renesmee with you?" I was being pathetic since not even one question was replied back.

"Is she still hungry? Edward make sure Nessie doesn't wonder off like that." I laughed to myself noticing that I was talking to no one.

Then I heard a voice, quiet but sweet. Then my energy returned noticing it was my baby's voice. I ran to her, following the sound but found nobody. I was going insane.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward was by my side looking upset and ashamed.

"Yes. Where is Renesmee? Come out, come out where ever you are."

"She…I'm so sorry Bella. Forgive me." He slumped to the ground and began to cry with no tears. I joined in realizing what he meant.

"Edward I cant survive without her. We'll find her, surly we will." I fell to the ground and hugged Edward. His arms wrapped around mine, as we both knew a piece of us were gone forever.

We were in our cabin as memories raced through my head. The birth of Renesmee and when the volturi came to get her was the very first though. I remember the time she said her first words and showed us those images.

Edward had his arm around my shoulder and I could tell he was in a deep daze as well.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Edward nodded.

He opened it to find Jacob waiting looking a bit too frustrated.

"Renesmee! You, what did you do to her?" He yowled.

"Jacob I know your upset, but Kather…Katherine…" he couldn't continue.

I ran to him taking his in a comforting hug.

"What! She's gone? How could she have died? You freakin were supposed to take care of her! You bloody vamp…"

"Jake please." I insisted and he stopped.

For a minute nobody spoke, everyone looked depressed and in there thoughts until Jacob zoomed out of the door. Furious, angry, he headed for the forest.

"Bella I think its time everyone knew." Edward said.

I nodded. Then we headed for the house still wondering about my baby, who is no longer by my side.

Everybody was silent and all had their head down. Alice. We entered as Alice came rushing towards and took me in her arms.

"Bella I'm so sorry that this happened. We all loved Renesmee very much." She said. I nodded.

"Darling we would love to take all your pain away." Esme said in the most motherly way possible. I nodded.

"Bella we hope the best for Renesmee." Jasper frownded. I nodded.

"May Nessie rest in peace." Emmett glowered. I nodded.

"Words cannot describe my pain but still, where ever Renesmee is may be be loved dearly." Carlisle expressed. I nodded.

"My baby is yours too Bella." Rosalie said from behind the door. I ran to her. Rosalie the person who hated me said these very words?

"Thank you." I was able to say.

Then we embraced in a sisterly hug.


	7. Evil

**PLZ REVIEW :)**

KPOV

5 years later..........

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes that were pure evil. Her hair swayed in the breeze that was coming from the other end of the cave. We have been hiding here for year and nobody ever found us. They didnt care enough to come searching. We WERE the serial killers who went around destroying everyone we pleases, and nobody cared a damn.

"Mom, shes dead!" Renesmee laughed and i joined in.

"Wonderful! Humans are ment to be dead no? And she deserved it. Poor Linda should have just sold me that house at the price I requested! That bloody saleswoman is dead, just wonderful." I shrieked.

All I wanted was that old cabin for $100 but she thought I was crazy! Now whos crazy huh? The dead Linda or me? I couldn't help myself to notice that Renesmee was staring at me now.

"You want it huh?" I asked touching the silver necklace around my neck and placing it in my palm.

Her teeth began to appear as she smiled. "Yes! I want it!" She growled, which for a moment scared me.

"Now now! Dont be hastly ok? I'll give it to you once the biggest challenge is completed." I knew exactly what to do at a time like this. Use her obviously! I handed her a photo. Not just any photo but a clear colour print of Edward and family. I snickered under my breath. Hurridly she snatched it from me.

"Who the fuck are they?" Her face was stern and confused. Renesmee clearly had no idea who they were. I loved myself, and i would for years to come! It was time to finish of the last bit of memory from Renesmee and I would make her do it!

"Just go! Make sure they are dead, I want to see their remainings burnt!"

"Yes ofcourse." She stood there, looking at what I had no idea.

"Get out!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. Nobody made me repeat something. Nobody.

She nodded, rolled her eyes, then ran out the door in full speed.

Like I cared what attitude she gave me. As long as the job's done, I'm happy. I stared at the silver necklace that was now dangling in my hands. It glistered and shimmered. The diamond on the end had to be more expensive then anything. It was gigantic and i stole it for no etra charge. FREE! The whole set was free. I began to laugh out loud. "She will do the job and in the end she'll get nothing. Just how i trained her to be, a pure killer!"

**Renesmee's point of view**

Kill! That's what im ment to do right? Dont think Renesmee, just run! Doing what Katherine...mommy...said always gave me what i wanted. This time the silver necklace will be mine. Faster you idiot! Run faster Renesmee! I glanced at the gigantic house. It was gorgeous! For a vast momment I saw a room. Bright and colourful, then it was gone. How was i suposed to get in there?

"Darn! I need a plan." I whispered quietly.

Swiftly looking around i felt that someone near. Yes the smell, it was disgusting! The stench filed my nostrills and i turned around to be startled by the sighting of a boy. Probably same age as me and he stunk!

"Who the hell are you? Did you bother to take a shower?" I yelled.

"Wow! Did ya smell your freaking self before? I was just hear to tell you to leave my territory!" He said back, much calmer then I was.

"All territo..." He cut me off before I could finish!

"Leave now! Your not a good sign. I'll punch you in the face, and trust me it will hurt." His fingures made cracking noises.

"No bitch!"

"I'm proud to be a dog! Now shut up!" His hand came swinging in my direction in full speed but before it hit my face, he surprisingly stopped. "You have a heartbeat? But your a vampire!"

"So? Cant I have both? Why do you freaking care!" I lifted my arm to punch him but his hand grabbed my wrist way too fast.

"Nessie?"


	8. So Close But So Far

Sorry everyone for the VERY late post. It's just that "'m so busy with school, and this being my last year in elementary blah blah blah. You don't wanna hear me talk about me but the story. So here it is. Renesmee point of view

Nessie? What a ridiculous name, but it still sends a trill down my back. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Never mind. I got lost in something else." He murmured. This time when he spoke, there was softness to it and not that anger I had seen before. I looked up at his eyes, which stared at me watching.

"Fuck'n stop staring at me!" I slapped him across the face.

"Wow girl! Don't get your hopes up, you aren't that pret…pretty." He then shoved me at the side and jolted off into nowhere. One part of me wanted to follow and kill him too, but the other craved for the necklace. I slowly crept to the side of the house. People were inside and whispering. I looked down at the picture of a beautiful pale lady with brunette hair, and a dashing man beside her. The back window was opened and my thoughts were to going in through there.

"Mom listen, I'll be back at around five!" A boy shouted. He then came down the steps and I heavily breathed against the wall. He closed the door behind him and froze for a second. His head turned towards me, who was now crouching on the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked coming closer.

I hesitated, "I'm not sure."


	9. Surprise

**Review Please!**

**Renesmee's Point of View:**

I got to my feet. Brushing the leaves off of me I was thinking of what to say.

"Well Im Luthan. Were you looking for someone?" He asked. Luthan was younger then me but not by much. He was around 14 maybe.

I showed him the picture. "Im looking for them. I have a... a message for them."

"They are in there. Bella aunti and Ed uncle, someone's here. Go ahead inside, I gotta run to my friends." He smiled then picked a phone out of his pocket.

A phone, I signed. These things I never got in life. Because of my mother, and our moving and killing habit, I never had "friends".

"Oh hello! Come in." The lady in the picture looked down at me. She was older but by a little bit.

I Stepped inside. My head began to spin as the house came into sight. The furniture, the people all crowded around the sofa, and mostly the touch of the brunette vampire who let me in. I tumbled then collasped on the floor.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"What happened?" I asked looking down at the girl. She was completely on the ground and unconcience.

"Edward get some water!" Bella shouted. I did what she asked.

She then splashed the water on her face. Still nothing. I looked at her curls. They reminded me of my Bella when she was motral.

Suddently the girl began to awake. "Get me out! I cant do this..." She began to cey with no tears.

I gasped. I could hear her hearbeat beating really fast but she couldnt cry. She was half!

"Bella she's a vampire-human!" I could hear everyone's surprise.

"What? Just take me away." She screamed.

"Can we know your name dear?" Bella asked.

"Rene...Renesmee." She muttered.


End file.
